Trouble With Love
by Miss Mon
Summary: when the guys go to a bar they find something unexpected


TITLE: trouble with love AUTHOR: jack-and-sam-4eva CATEGORY: romance SUMMARY: the guys go to a bar and find something unexpexted RATING: PG SPOILERS: none I can think of SEASON: any season ARCHIVE: Fanfiction.net DISCLAIMER: I own nudda TROUBLE WITH LOVE  
  
Jack and Daniel walked into a new bar called Mac's on Friday night with Teal'c in tow. "Where did you hear about this place Danny?" Jack asked "Through a friend – they said the entertainment was really good" "What was the entertainment tonight space monkey?" "Jack, will you stop calling me that and it is a singer, someone new" "Ok" jack replied before turning to the bar "barman, 2 beers and a coke" "Right away sir" the barman replied. After they got their drinks they headed to a table close to the stage  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you miss Sammy carter singing 'the trouble with love is" 'It couldn't be her, could it?' Jack thought to himself "Hey it's Sam" Daniel said as Sam got up on the stage "It is indeed major carter" Teal'c replied "Good evening everyone" Sam greeted the crowd before starting to sing  
  
Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...  
  
Love can be a many splendid thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
'Oh god' Jack thought 'she's bloody brilliant'  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
  
I played the game by all the rules  
  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
  
I swore I'd never love again  
  
I swore my heart would never mend  
  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
'I think I am falling even more in love with her'  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
  
I think I've got it all figured out  
  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
  
Over and over again  
  
The sad story always ends the same  
  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
  
It seems no matter what I do  
  
It tears my heart in two  
  
'I can't believe it, I think she still may feel the same way about me' Jack thought as him memory went back to the zar'tac incident  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)  
  
It's in your heart  
  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
  
You won't get no control  
  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
  
See, you got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
  
(It can tear you up inside)  
  
(Make your heart believe a lie)  
  
As the song drew to a close the whole bar was up and cheering Sam for an encore but she gracefully declined before stepping down and heading towards the bar. "I'm going to go and talk to her ok" jack informed them "you two stay put; I'll be back in a minute" Jack then got up and followed Sam to the bar "That was pretty impressive carter" "Colonel, what are you doing here?" "Danny, Teal'c and I heard about this place and that it had some good entertainment so we decide to check it out and what do we find. You're the entertainment" "I was just going to get a drink and then I'll head over to your table ok" "Yeahsureyoubetcha" he replied then headed back to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
"Hey guys" "That was good Sam" Daniel complemented "Indeed Major Carter" Teal'c agreed "Thanks guys"  
  
As the next song came on Jack asked Sam if she wanted to dance "Ok I guess" she replied  
  
Jack led her to the dance floor before he put his hand around her waist and his other hand in hers.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Laying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'well it's now or never' Jack thought "Sam?" Jack asked "yeah Jack" "I still love you" "I still love you too" "I want to be with you but," "the regulations" she finished for him "I can always swap to another team or stay on base as a civilian" she told him "I don't want you on another team because I cant look out for you and I don't want you giving up your career for me, Sam" "I wouldn't be giving it up for you, I would still have a career but I won't be going off world as much if I became a civilian scientist" "are you sure you want to do this?" "I have been thinking about it for months, it's time I settled down into a relationship and not have my work come first. Now shut up and kiss me O'Neill" "yes ma'am" Jack replied before lowering his lips to hers 'so worth the wait' Sam thought 'She tastes so sweet' Jack thought as they broke apart the song finished and sam came to a decision "I'm leaving SG-1 definatly. I'll hand in my resignation on Monday"  
  
on Monday sam did just that, then Jack and sam got married and lived happily ever after. months later Jack layed in bed thinking of how his life has changed in only two years, with his pregnant wife next to him and a base which he is second-in-command. Even in her ninth month of pregnancy with their first child, sam still looked like an angel. She shifted in her sleep and as Jack drifted off his hand went automatically to her abdomen and he thanked any real god for giving him a second chance.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
